


Always

by memadlife



Series: child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry hold Ron, as he sleeps peacefully. He smile at Ron, and kiss his head."I love you, Love",He  whisper."Always."





	Always

Harry hear a faint cry. He turn around, and see molly holding up the baby. It's a girl. She's beautiful. 

Rom is unconscious, but alright. Harry grin softly,and hold the baby, after wrapping it in a small blanket. She's gorgeous.  

Harry rock the baby, and she falls asleep after awhile. 

Molly cleans up everything, and harry hand the baby to her.

Harry carry Ron upstairs, ( not possible i knoe hehe , but i can imagine it right? )and lay him on there bed. He cover him with two blankets, and lay next to him. 

Harry hold Ron, as he sleeps peacefully. He smile at Ron, and kiss his head."I love you, Love", 

He whisper."Always."

Ron just smile in his sleep

And harry knows everything will be all right


End file.
